Joker on the Beach
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Mary Jane asks Shaggy to visit her and her parents in Ca.. Something strange has Mary Jane in the middle of a mystery.It's up to Shaggy and MJ to work as a team to solve the mystery and at the same time deal with their budding romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Joker on the Beach"

Disclaimer:

"Scooby Doo and all related characters are the legal property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros. and/or Cartoon Network.

"Ethan" AKA 'Velma's friend' or 'Metal head' is owned by 'littlesoprano' and is used with permission.

"When I Fall in Love" performed by Nat King Cole, written by Heyman and Young, Capitol records, 1956.

"The Party" was inspired by "Gala" from 'Littlesoprano' in the story "Journey of Self Discovery."

Rileigh and Alisa are real people, their names are used by permission. All other characters and locations are figments of the author's imagination.

Author's note: I would like to dedicate this story to "Littlesoprano", not only for permission to use her character, but for the encouraging words, that gave me the courage to write this and my other stories.

Prologue

Mr. Mondavarious was not happy as he looked over the remains of his vacation resort. A lot of clean up and repairs had to be made. Broken glass lay everywhere, every building, it seemed, lay in shambles or damaged to some degree or other. A 'dust devil' picked up loose paper and dirt, spinning it around like a mini tornado.

He turned his head to look at his secretary who walked beside him. She was tall for a woman, five feet, eight if she was a inch. Ash blond hair that rested on her shoulders, then curled to frame her face. Her eyes, the color of the blue ocean that surrounded the Island. The kind of eyes a man could get lost in, if he stared too long.

"Rileigh, what we need is a party" he stated.

"A party?...Now?" she asked, unbelief in her voice.

" not 'now', I'm thinking tomorrow night. A party to lift everyone's spirits and to honor Mystery Inc. for solving the 'problem'. Yes, we need a party."

"Take a memo, Here's what we need to do: repair the stage, get the ballroom ready for a dance, restock food and any other items we need, get everything at least presentable. The gift shop can supply Mystery Inc. with tuxedo's and formals. Anyone who wants to leave, can, I wouldn't blame them if they do. Any one who wishes to stay, can. Find out if we need to order tuxedo's or formals for those guests that wish to order one. Tuxedo's and formals not mandatory for the party, but offer anyway. See if you can contact some of the parents, parents would be a good touch. If you need help, call the mainland, get whatever help you need. Get some help for the gift shop for fitting the tuxedo's and formals."

"Memo two, I want this done for a party tomorrow night. Any and all overtime is ok'd by me personally, and a bonus for everyone if we can pull this off. For you, Rileigh, a raise on top of the bonus."

"How big a bonus and raise?" Rileigh asked.

"Let's discuss that over lunch" he replied.

"Mr. Mondavarious, you just got yourself a party!"

Chapter one: The Party

part one

The night of the party found Mr. Mondavarious in a much better mood. He had walked the grounds earlier in the day finding everything looking good. There was still some clean up and repairs to be completed, but he was satisfied with the work. The men had worked well into the night to get things ready for the party.

Standing on the stairs overlooking the ballroom he made a mental memo. After the party and the guests gone, they would close, get the needed repairs completed, then have a grand re-opening. The publicity department could turn this into a bonanza that would assure a lot of new business.

He took a piece of paper and pen from his coat pocket, wrote the memo and added two figures, handing the paper to Rileigh.

"Here Rileigh, add this to the bonus and raise we discussed at lunch. Take care of the rest."

"That is very generous, thank you" Rileigh said, astonished at the figures.

"Not at all, you and everyone earned it" he replied.

"Do they ever stop eating?" he asked, pointing to Shaggy and Scooby. They had watched as the two had devoured a sandwich that could feed a whole family of four.

"Only when they're asleep" Rileigh replied.

Part two

Shaggy and Scooby finished their giant sandwiches.

"That was a good appetizer, Scoob...guess it's time to get upstairs" Shaggy said, brushing the last crumbs off the tuxedo Mr. Mondavarious had supplied. He had found a honeydew vest with a faint diamond design that complimented the tuxedo and his 6 foot, 160 pound frame.

"You're up first...ready old pal?" Shaggy asked as they walked up the stairs. It was planned that Scooby would be the first down the stairs. When he was about half way down, Fred and Daphne would follow then Shaggy and Velma.

"Ready Raggie" Scooby answered.

They found everything in readiness when they arrived. Daphne and Velma, beautiful in their formals were also a study of contrasts. Daphne with her red hair and love of purple had chosen a mystic purple gown of taffeta, adding flower blossom earrings and matching pendant. She displayed an outward calm that belied the turmoil raging inside.

Velma, a petite brunette had picked a form fitting satiny burgundy gown, adding only gloves and a stole. She demonstrated the nervous tension that permeated the air, pacing back and forth, wringing her hands and constantly adjusting the stole.

"Will you be still, Velma. You are making everyone nervous" Daphne commented.

"I just wish we could get this over and done with" she replied, continuing her pacing.

At long last they heard the M.C. Call for quiet then... "Please welcome...Mystery Inc."

The announcement was immediately followed by the musical cue.

"Well gang, time to meet our public" Fred announced, straightening the tie on his blue tuxedo which didn't need straightening. They all moved into position, Scooby starting down the stairs.

Daphne took Fred's arm, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He looked at her in surprise, touching the cheek she had just kissed. "for luck" she said, smiling.

The crowd erupted into applause at the first sight of Scooby, then a short time later by Fred and Daphne. Velma had placed her hand on Shaggy's arm as they watched their friends walking down the stairs.

"There's Ethan" Shaggy pointed to a guy making his way to the bottom of the staircase. He looked over at Velma who had grown calm at the sight of this new man in her life. "Good luck" was all Shaggy could think to say to this lifelong friend. Velma looked up at him replying "Thanks Shag..and good luck to you and Mary Jane...Jinkies! Isn't it all so wonderful!"

"Yeah, like, wonderful" he agreed, not quite sure what she had meant.

Then, it was their turn...a deep breath and they started down the stairs, waving at their joyous fans. Fred had taken Daphne's hand, the crowd parting as they made their way to the rebuilt stage. At the bottom of the stairs, Shaggy handed Velma off to Ethan. She took Ethan's arm, letting him lead the way to the stage. Shaggy watched the new couple walk away.

"good luck, Velma" he whispered. No one heard.

Shaggy stood alone. There would be no one to meet him. In the past there might have been someone, but his mouth had gotten in the way, killing any chance. He and Mary Jane had agreed to continue seeing each other, write letters and make phone calls, but the letters would diminish, then stop, as would the phone calls.

Part three

He noticed her blond hair first. The last time he'd seen her, her hair had hung to mid back, now it was piled fetchingly on top of her head with a few strands curling downward, caressing her cheeks. Her corn flower blue gown bringing out the blue of her eyes. And she was walking...toward...him!

"M m m mary Jane?" Shaggy was surprised and astonished. Daphne and Velma had been beautiful but here was a vision of loveliness.

"Didn't expect to see me here did you?" she asked smiling. "You didn't think I'd miss this chance to see my hero again did you, and so handsome too. Call me MJ, all my friends do."

"Y...You are so beautiful! Your ...hero?" Shaggy stammered.

"Yes, my hero" she repeated. "Look, like, I know there a lot of things planned for the group...Save me a slow dance. I have something to tell you."

There were indeed a lot of things...pictures to be taken, interviews to be given and a dozen of other things. Shaggy's mind wasn't on the interviews, only saying something, anything to satisfy the person asking the questions.

When the band started a slow dance, Shaggy recognized the song. He looked around the crowd, looking for her. He spotted her standing on the edge of the crowd, holding her hands at her sides. He walked off the stage, taking the steps one at a time. Once on the floor he walked toward her until he stood in front of her. She hadn't moved, waiting for her hero.

_"when I fall in love,_

_it will be forever,_

_or I wont fall in love."_

He admired her for a few seconds. Then reaching out his right hand, he took her left, pulling her gently toward him.

_"In a restless world like this is,_

_Love is ended before it's begun"_

"I believe this is your dance" he said, leading her to the dance floor.

_"And too many moonlight kisses_

_seem to cool in the warmth of the sun"_

"I promise I wont step on your feet...too many times at least" he joked. She smiled, slipping into his arms, resting her head on his chest. No words were spoken, Shaggy couldn't think of one word to say. His mind raced. He helt her close, feeling her move in time to the beat of the song. He smelt the shampoo she had used, her hair tickling his nose. Then inspiration, born of desperation, struck and he began to whisper the words of the song in her ear.

_"When I give my heart,_

_it will be completely,_

_or I'll never give my heart._

_And the moment I can feel that_

_you feel that way too,_

_is when I fall in love with you."_

Mary Jane moved her head slightly, whispering back, making it a duet...

_"And the moment I can feel that_

_you feel that way too,_

_is when I fall in love with you..."_

A lifetime later, or at least a few minutes, the song came to an end. Shaggy helt her, his hand still resting in the small of her back, her hand still on his shoulder. He found holding her was exciting and intoxicating. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

MJ waited. Waited, listening to the racing beat of his heart. Waited for him to remove his hand from her back, ending the dance, the moment they had shared. Couples left the dance floor, their place taken by other couples for the next dance. MJ fought to understand the feelings that raged within her calm demeanor. Never had she felt this volcano of feelings...this feeling of not wanting to move, only to stay as long as possible in his arms.

"Is this ...Is this ...love?" she wondered.

"Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" Shaggy asked, not knowing what to say, only wanting to say something, anything savoring the moment.

"I'm not dressed for a walk on the beach" MJ laughed, spreading her arms, looking down at her gown.

"Like, oh yeah...good point"

"Silly! Come on! Maybe not on the beach...what about your friends?"

"They can handle anything that comes up...besides Velma deserves the attention she has been denied for so long...she can have my part."

No one noticed as the couple and Great Dane slipped away from the party. They helt hands as they meandered down the walkway to the pier.

Part four

"I don't think high heels would be a good idea on the pier" MJ observed.

Shaggy agreed, pointing instead to a bench. They stood, leaning against the back of the bench, looking out over the water. The lights of the ships, anchored in the bay, danced over the waves which lapped quietly on the beach.

"I've always loved the ocean. It's so beautiful, especially at night" MJ said.

"It can be dangerous too" Shaggy observed.

"Dangerous, yes, if you don't respect its power...do you surf? I surf as often as I can."

"I get by...what about sharks?"

"The sharks to look for have two legs and walk on dry land" MJ laughed, a warm, infectious laugh that Shaggy loved, hoping he could make her laugh again, just to hear her laugh again.

"We don't get the big sharks at Campbell Bay. The only shark I've seen was a little Tiger shark that got curious about my board and bumped it. When he found out it wasn't food, he moved on."

"Zoinks! I'd have made for the beach in a hurry" Shaggy said.

"Worst thing you could have done...the splashing would only attract other sharks in the area."

Scooby had been sitting beside Shaggy while they talked. He rose, searching out a new interesting scent.

"So, like, what did you want to tell me?" Shaggy asked, his curiosity still nagging at him.

"I called my parents. They asked if you would like to visit Campbell Bay. They want to meet you and thank you properly for saving my life" MJ began.

"Zoinks!...Really?" Shaggy was flabbergasted.

"Really! My older brother, Bill, left for the Navy, you can use his old room, and the board he left. So what do you think? Will you come?" MJ finished.

Out of all the questions flooding Shaggy's mind, it all came down to one.

"So, like, why me? Why not ask the whole gang?"

MJ had expected that question and had prepared for it...

"I had a little to do with it...I want you to come. It will give us time to get to know each other better...there is one other reason...like you I hang out with some of my friends. Lately there has been something strange going on, water bottles filled with sand, surf boards moved, things like that. I'm afraid that if the whole gang showed up, whatever is going on will just go underground until they leave, then return. I know it doesn't sound like much but I feel there is something serious going on."

"So, you want me to splash around and see if any sharks come around?" Shaggy asked.

"If one person with a reasonable explanation as to why they are there wont cause too much curiosity."

"OK..but one condition...if things get too serious, we call for help...police or somebody, I don't want anything happening to you." Shaggy said.

"Deal! First sign of trouble and I'll yell the loudest."

"I will need to go back to Coolsville for some stuff...I didn't come for an extended stay."

Part five

About that time, Scooby came bounding up, hitting MJ on the back of her legs, throwing her off balance. "YIPE!" she yelled, Shaggy catching her before she fell.

"Scooby! Be more careful!" Shaggy admonished Scooby.

"Rok Ray" Scooby woofed, his eyes downcast.

Helping MJ regain her balance and getting her feet planted on solid ground , Shaggy found their lips only inches apart.

"Thanks Shaggy" she whispered, not moving. "So, will you come visit?"

"I've heard somewhere that a kiss is worth a thousand words."

"So why are you talking so much" she whispered.

He brushed her full lips, letting his arms encircle her waist. MJ didn't resist. Accepting his firm kiss, she placed her arms around his neck. The battle of feelings still raging inside her, she surrendered to his arms, to his kiss. She returned the kiss with a passion that both frightened and excited her.

Scooby watched the young couple a few moments then rose and walked off in search of a new scent.

"Brother! What I do for love!" he thought.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Arrival

Part one

MJ had snuck out of the house. Not the type of sneaking out to meet a boy your parents didn't want you to see, just needing to get out for a while. The house seemed to be closing in on her. The clock had taken two hours for ten minutes to pass!

She usually went over to nearby Shipwreck cove to surf or just hang out with her friends or just think. Which was what she was doing now. She had settled for the pier, walking out to the end of the pier, selecting a bench installed for the few tourists that came through Campbell Bay. They usually passed through from one point to another, staying one or sometimes two nights.

The young people, once out of high school left too, unless they got a job at the nearby Naval base, like her parents.

What was a girl to do? Leave or stay? That was one topic she wanted to think about. Her parents had offered to let her stay if she went to the local junior college. She had taken them up on the offer, needing only nine units to graduate. She had the rest of the summer and one semester before she had to make that decision.

And then there was Shaggy (and Scooby ). In the past she could talk to her older brother about 'boy problems' But like so many, he had left for the military, joining the Navy. She turned the collar up on the pea coat he had sent her and stuffed her hands deep in the pockets, not against the chill, only to feel closer to him.

Shaggy's kisses had been exciting yet frightening. And they had agreed to continue to see each other, but like the song said would their moonlight kisses cool in the warmth of the sun? The problem was the fact that Coolsville wasn't even close. It wasn't like they could surf together and have dates on the weekends or just have a snack at Joe's. No wonder long distance romances didn't work too often!

Would Shaggy even visit? Or would he'd call with some excuse like work or worse, a new love interest that lived in Coolsville, not half way across the country.

She rose, more questions and doubts than answers, and walked down the pier toward the parking lot. "Maybe Shaggy will call this afternoon" she thought as she neared her Jeep.

Her brain heard the conversation between the two men standing beside their cars parked nearby. Her brain, deluged with questions and doubts, only recorded the conversation, filing it away for future reference...

"Joker, you have the key?" one said.

"It's save" the 'Joker' assured the first.

"It better be"

The two men watched as MJ got in her Jeep, started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"Is she going to be a problem? The first asked.

"I'll take care of her when it becomes necessary" the 'Joker' said.

The men separated, the first entering a black Lincoln 'Connie'. The 'Joker opened the door to a non nondescript white car, driving out of the parking lot, turned left, following the Jeep.

MJ didn't notice the white car as she pulled into the driveway, killed the engine, grabbed her tote, and walked up to the door. The white car didn't slow down, only continued to the end of the block, turned right and blended in with the traffic.

Part two

Coolsville

The gate opened and Fred and Ethan entered the Rogers' backyard. The remains of the old tree house was still visible in the background. They watched as Shaggy walked beside Scooby who was dressed in a black dress, wide brimmed black hat with a veil that if it had been white, any bride would have loved.

"What's going on Shagster?" Fred asked, glancing at Ethan who was trying very hard not to laugh.

Scooby dropped to all fours. This resulted in the hat and veil falling off, getting wrapped in Shaggy's feet, causing him to lose his balance, falling forward.

Ethan burst out laughing, sitting down on the ground. Fred surveyed the scene, looked at Ethan who was now rolling on the ground, holding his sides. A snicker turned into a smile which turned into Fred laughing so hard, he had to lean against the side of the house to keep from falling.

Shaggy wasn't amused, sitting on the ground, his feet still wrapped in the veil, watching his two friends getting in a good natured laugh at his and Scooby's expense. Ethan was the first to control his laughter.

"I'll bet it's practice for Halloween!"

"Or he's resurrected 'grandma' for a funeral, but who would be fooled with that get up?"

"If I remember... you, Fred!" Shaggy said in defense. "Besides, who knows when a good disguise will come in handy?"

That stopped the laughter.

"Daph and Velma took off shopping and you know what that means. We thought we'd drop by and see if you wanted to join us in some pizza" Fred explained.

"Thanks, but Scooby and I need to get ready for that vacation" Shaggy answered.

"Say 'Hi' to Mary Jane for us. She's a lovely girl." Ethan said.

"Speaking of Mary Jane...why don't you use the Mystery Machine? It might take longer than flying but Scooby wouldn't have to wear a dress." Fred offered.

"Who said anything about MJ?" Shaggy asked, disentangling his feet from the veil.

"Simple" Ethan said. "You just refused pizza. I've never known you to refuse food. Scooby in a dress means he's got to be in disguise. You ask for some vacation time from Mystery Inc., enough time for a trip to California. Therefore, I surmise a trip to visit MJ...which I think is a great idea."

Shaggy looked at Scooby who looked miserable in the torn black dress.

"Fred, you serious about the Mystery Machine?" Shaggy wanted to know.

"Yep..It's gassed, cleaned, serviced, ready to roll and it's sitting out front at the curb. Here's the keys" Fred replied, pulling a set of keys from his pants pocket, flipping them to Shaggy.

" And Shag...if you need us for anything, we are only a phone call away."

"Thanks, Fred."

Fred and Ethan left for their pizza, leaving Shaggy still sitting on the ground.

"Let's get you out of that dress, pack up lots of food and take off for California. And we'd

better call MJ, let her know we're on our way."

"RRRight! Rary Rain!"

Part Three

Campbell Bay, Ca.

Four day's, three hours and uncountable food stops later, Shaggy and Scooby drove into the city limits of Campbell Bay, California.

They stopped to fuel the van at the first gas station. A cool breeze blew in off the ocean and Shaggy pulled out a jacket to ward off the chill.

After stretching their legs after all that time in the van, a short phone call to MJ to verify directions and thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of an off white house with blue trim. The tinkling sound of wind chimes could be heard through the open window of the van.

"We made it Scooby!" Shaggy said, sliding the side door open. Scooby jumped out as a whirlwind dressed in tan pedal pushers and a embellished sea blue top exploded out of the house, the wind chimes wildly announced the passing of said whirlwind.

"Shaggy! You made it! Finally!" MJ practically yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering " I missed you."

Shaggy, taken by surprise, wrapped his waist, lifting her off the ground, spinning her around. "I missed you, too."

"And Scooby!! good to see you too!"

Scooby, glad to be free of the van, was in a playful mood, playing a game of tag until he raised up on his hind legs, placed his front paws on her shoulders, licking her face, accepting her hug.

"No sneezing!?" Shaggy observed.

"No, last allergy shot tomorrow, otherwise the day is ours. Come on in! Mom and Dad are dying to meet you." Taking his hand she lead them inside.

"Mom, Dad, this is Shaggy. Shaggy these are my parents, Matt and Imogene" MJ making the introductions.

"Welcome Shaggy, and Scooby. Glad to finally put a face to a name. MJ has been talking our ears off about you" Matt Crowley said, shaking Shaggy's hand.

"Call me Gennie—and no Gennie jokes—I've heard them all" Imogene Crowley said.

"Hello" Shaggy said to both, then "All Gennie jokes are hereby forgotten."

"We've been holding lunch—hope you like pizza...we will have a real meal this evening" Gennie added.

"I love pizza, it's natures perfect food."

"And I have some Scooby Snacks for you know who" MJ said, scratching Scooby's ears.

"Scooby, these are our hosts. You should shake hands with your hosts." Shaggy said to Scooby.

Scooby went over to Mr. Crowley, sat and lifted his right paw, repeating the trick for Gennie and MJ.

They gathered around the table after MJ and Gennie brought out four large pizza's and soda's for everyone. Shaggy helt MJ's chair for her before being seated himself. They chatted for a while, generally getting to know each other.

'Handsome with good manners, no wonder he's captured MJ's heart' Gennie thought as she watched the young couple.

Later, the pizza gone and the table cleared, MJ asked "Mom could I take Shaggy? I'd like to show him around, see if any of the gang is around."

"Go ahead, but be back for dinner"

They walked out to MJ's Jeep. It had two surf boards strapped on top.

"Just in case" MJ answered the unasked question.

With Scooby in the rear seat, MJ got into the drivers seat, Shaggy riding shotgun. It had planned that MJ would not tell anything about her 'gang', letting him draw his own conclusions.

On the short drive to the local beach, Shaggy asked, "Any more strange happenings since you got home?"

"Not really...except I found a flat tire on the Jeep yesterday. I changed the tire and took it to be fixed... the strange thing was nothing was wrong with it...just needed to be aired up...strange because it's a new tire, no reason to go flat."

"Excuse the question but I have to ask...any old boyfriends still around? One that would pull these pranks?"

"No...I've had boyfriends, yes, but none are around anymore. They all moved away for various reasons, jobs, college, stuff like that."

Less than five minutes later MJ found a parking space. Turning off the engine, she stood, looking over the beach crowd.

"I don't see any of the gang, they could be at Shipwreck Cove, that's where we surf." she said, sitting back down. "Let's get out and walk around."

"First, I want to do something I've wanted to do since I got here" Shaggy said.

"What's that" MJ asked.

"This" Shaggy reached over, cupping his hand on the back of her neck, gently drawing her to him. She smiled, leaning into the kiss, caressing his cheek with her fingertips.

He felt her body shiver and broke the kiss.

"Scary isn't it?" he asked.

"What is?" she returned the question.

"Feeling vulnerable, doubting, asking 'should I trust him?' feeling scared yet excited at the same time."

"Yes, it is scary" she whispered. "The feeling of being overrun by your emotions, yet feeling how right it is...Very scary, missing, wanting your kisses, yet overwhelmed by doubts."

This time, she pulled him gently to her, kissing his lips as if she were trying to memorize the feel of his lips on hers.

Their lips parted. "Shaggy, your right. I'am scarred. I want your kisses, lots of them, but I need time to deal with my emotions. Be patient with me?"

"Take as long as you need, you'll know, you will tell me."

They got out of the Jeep, walking down to the surf. They didn't see the eyes that watched them from the car parked behind and to the left of them.

"Hope you enjoyed changing the tire" the driver said to himself. "Enjoy the day, I have other fish to fry tonight. Tomorrow is soon enough for you and your new boyfriend!"

The eyes continued to watch as the couple walked down to the surf. Turning left, they walked down the beach. The dog with them chasing a ball MJ had taken from her Jeep. The driver started the car and slowly drove out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Joker on the Beach

Chapter three: A Work in Progress

They had walked down the beach, Shaggy throwing the ball MJ had supplied from the Jeep.  
"Looks like Scooby likes chasing the ball" Mj observed.  
"Yeah, being locked up in the van for four days can do that." Shaggy answered.

"Oh, here comes Duke and Sugar...at least two of the gang is around..Hi Duke, Hi Sugar."  
Duke and Sugar waved back, walking toward Shaggy and MJ.

"Duke, Sugar this is Shaggy, Shaggy meet two of the gang. Where's the rest of the gang?"  
Shaggy shook hands with Duke and Sugar.

"Surfing at Shipwreck" Sugar answered. "Are you two going over to surf?"  
"Not today, we'll be there tomorrow morning after our run" MJ informed her friends.  
"our run?" Shaggy raised his eyebrows.  
"I run as often as I can. I was hoping you'd join me."  
"She's good. I couldn't keep up so I gave up" Duke offered.  
"I'll try to stay up" Shaggy said, deciding not to mention the fact that he had been a track star in high school. Best to keep some things quiet for the time being.

"We are headed for Joe's want to join us?" Duke asked.

"Better not, we just had pizza and my parents are planning a big dinner for Shaggy's visit. How about breakfast after our run?" MJ explained.  
Duke took Sugar's hand, "See you there tomorrow then" he said as they walked off toward Joe's.

"Let's sit over here, let Scooby dry off. Joe's is the best eats in town" MJ said, selecting a vacant spot in the sand.

"What happened to the change in language?" Shaggy wanted to know.  
"Caught me, didn't you? I find the 'ditzy blond' helpful. You met her on the plane. I've noticed you do a similar routine...it's like you have to remind yourself."

"Seems we've caught each other out...beauty and brains...that's a deadly combination."  
"Thank you...I heard on Spooky Island that Mystery Inc broke up for two years...what did you do for two years?"

Shaggy lowered his head. He hadn't talked to anyone about those two years. Only disappearing one morning and re- appearing a year and half later.

"That calls for a long and complicated answer. More time than what we have now. Short answer is I felt lost. You have to understand, we four have been together since we were toddlers, and suddenly we wouldn't even speak to each other. "Velma went to work for NASA doing who knows what...I heard she got into some secret government stuff. I didn't even try to contact her. I heard Daphne got into martial arts. Honestly, I goofed off for some six months trying to understand what happened. I did some traveling until being invited to Spooky Island and meeting the most beautiful girl there. For now, let's say I'm a work in progress."

"Peter Pan growing up? And you're not ready to talk about it with me?" she whispered.

"With anyone...my family, not even my Mystery Inc. friends. I will tell you in time...now, I'm here on a case...I need to move around, get a feeling for Campbell Bay...show me around?"


	4. Chapter 4

Joker on the Beach

Chapter four: The Dinner

Shaggy rose, helping MJ up. MJ was disappointed in his answer but accepted it.'for now' she thought.  
He placed his arms around her waist, holding her close..."I know you aren't satisfied with my answer.  
Peter Pan still needs to grow up some more. I will tell you in time...I promise."

"It's Ok..I do understand. It's just I..." she stamped her foot into the sand. "Darn it Shaggy! I'm falling in love with you and I'm not talking about you saving me on Spooky Island! I'm falling in love with you! It's scary and exciting at the same time...and I don't want anything kept secret between us...and I'll hold you to that promise."

She rose up on tiptoe to kiss his lips.  
"MJ...I feel the same way...do you think we are exclusive?"  
"Shaggy Rogers!! As far as I'm concerned, we have been since our first kiss on the pier!!"

The rest of the day was spent sightseeing, MJ pointing out landmarks and the way the town was laid out. They dropped by Joe's for something cold, introduce Shaggy and warn Joe that the gang would be in for breakfast. Shaggy liked the old gray haired owner/cook and made a mental note to return.

They returned home in time to shower and dress for dinner. Shaggy wore the navy blue dress pants paired with the navy/turquoise fine stripped dress shirt and tie MJ and the salesman had helped pick out during their afternoon of sightseeing. Shaggy and her parents waited in the living room for MJ to make her appearance before leaving for the restraunt.

The wait was worth it...

She walked casually into the room, wearing black dress pants with a form fitting, v-neck, corn flower blue satin blouse, the same color as her formal on Spooky Island. The blouse shimmered in each fold as her hips swayed to and fro. The silver neckless with sapphire birth stone pendant lay just above a hint of cleavage. The last time Shaggy had seen her, she had worn her hair up, now her long hair flowed to mid back giving the illusion of a blond veil.

"You're...You're beautiful" was all Shaggy could think to say.  
"Thank you...and you men are quite handsome...I think I'm ready" MJ replied.

Soft music composed of classic favorites, low lighting from chandeliers and deep rich burgundy carpeting welcomed them to "The Safe Harbor" restaurant. MJ took his arm as the hostess led them to their table, the waiter taking their drink order as they scrutinized their menu's, conversing in low tones as each contemplated what they would like to order.

"I hear their steaks are excellent" Matt said.  
"Everything sounds so good, it's hard to choose" Gennie added.

The waiter returned with their drinks, taking the food orders. Matt ordering a appetizer of crab stuffed mushrooms (which he and Gennie would share) and his 12 oz. Rib eye, medium with baked potato.  
Gennie finally settled on a chicken and Penne Alfredo dish. MJ and Shaggy decided they would each order an appetizer which they could share, MJ ordering mushrooms stuffed with a cream cheese-chive mix, while Shaggy would order the restaurant's Asparagus and Parmesan rolls. To this MJ added a vegetarian Wellington over pasta and Shaggy thought their Eggplant Parmesan over angel hair pasta sounded excellent.

"Stop staring at me, Shaggy. You're making me blush" MJ whispered.  
"You are always beautiful, but tonight you are radiantly beautiful, every guy in here is staring, envious of me" Shaggy whispered back.

"And you are enjoying every minute aren't you?"  
"Every second!"

When their food was delivered the conversation lessened as they concentrated on their dinners.  
About half way through the meal MJ spotted a friend, waving him and his date over to their table,

Matt and Shaggy rose as Jon's date approached the table.  
"Jon, so good to see you, will you be at Shipwreck tomorrow?"MJ asked.  
"Planning on it...this is my date, Linda. This is Mary Jane and her parents. I don't think I've met your date."  
"This is Shaggy. Meet Jon and Linda. Jon is part of our little group." MJ made the introductions. Shaggy and Matt shook hands with Linda. Shaggy then offered to shake hands with Jon.

"Glad to meet you Shaggy" Jon said, shaking Shaggy's hand. "You a friend of MJ's?"  
The unexpected squeezing of his hand made Shaggy wince inwardly. Jon only saw the surprised look, then Shaggy smiled. "Glad to meet you too, Jon" Shaggy replied. " Yes, visiting a few days."

The war only lasted 5 seconds.  
In the first second, a challenge was lain down.  
In the second and third, the challenge was accepted, and a decision made.  
In the fourth, Shaggy thought "so you want to play school yard games, eh? Let's play by my rules!"  
In the fifth, Shaggy's hands were strong from the gymnastics and all he did with Mystery Inc., now he returned the pressure, twisting Jon's arm in a little trick he'd picked up on the school yard.

Jon was surprised at this attack and the vise he found his hand in. He tried to pull his hand away but found he couldn't, Shaggy's grip was too strong. The pain was radiating throughout his hand.

"I'm looking forward to trying my luck with the waves" Shaggy smiled.  
"Yes, should have some good waves" Jon managed to say between clinched teeth.

The message 'MJ is on my territory, stay away or pay the price' was sent and received, Shaggy released his grip, Jon pulling his hand free. Moving away he said," See you tomorrow" the threat clear.  
"Anytime" Shaggy replied to the retreating figure.

Shaggy sat back down, MJ leaned over to whisper "What was that all about? Two little boys seeing who could pee the furtherest?"  
"More serious...you were wrong..an old boyfriend is still around" Shaggy whispered back.  
"Jon?...he was never a boyfriend!" MJ was adamant.  
"Jon had other ideas...We need to talk..don't want to ruin dinner...later" he whispered.

"What are you love birds whispering about?" Gennie said, smiling.  
"My apologies, bad manners on my part" Shaggy answered. "MJ wants me to run with her tomorrow" he squeezed her hand gently. The message 'go with this' clear.  
"Yes, I want to see if he can keep up" MJ returned the squeeze.

Later in the meal, Shaggy noticed Jon staring at he and MJ. He picked up his wine glass and saluted, Jon quickly averted his eyes.

What Shaggy didn't see were the eyes that watched from a darkened table.  
"Great!" the diner thought when the Crowley's were seated earlier in the evening, the brat with them. This was unexpected, but not a problem. The eyes glared at the exchange between Jon and the brat. Something would have to said at the next committee meeting.

"Let's get out of here!" the diner said to the person sitting across the table, throwing the linen napkin on the table, rising and walking off.  
"Too bad about MJ—maybe I'll throw in the brat for free!"


	5. Chapter 5

Joker on the Beach

Chapter 5: Conversations

"That was a great meal and the wine superb" Shaggy said when they had returned home.  
"Glad you liked it...I have some yard work tomorrow...good night. MJ you were beautiful tonight." Matt said.  
"Thanks Dad, good night, Good night mom" MJ said accepting hugs from her parents.  
"Don't stay up too late, if you are going to run tomorrow morning" Gennie added.  
"We wont" MJ answered as her parents left the room for their bedroom.

While Shaggy and MJ settled in the den, there was another conversation going on in Matt and Gennie's room.  
"Matt, I do believe our MJ is in love" Gennie observed as she slipped her nightgown over her head.  
"Gennie, I think you are right and Shaggy(What a name!) is in love with her for sure."  
"I'm so happy for her, and Shaggy seems like a nice man, I think they'll be good for each other."  
"As long as he doesn't try to serenade her!" Matt added as they slipped into bed.  
"Like you did, standing outside my window" Gennie reminded him.  
"And your father calling the police."  
"And the officer called one of his buddies and the three of you continued the serenade as a trio!"

Meanwhile MJ was saying "We can talk in the den, after you let Scooby out, it'll be quieter."  
'and more private' she added to herself.

They watched Scooby for a while, enjoying the cool ocean breeze.  
"I agree with your father, you were so beautiful tonight" he whispered, kissing her.  
Scooby came bounding in "Scrooby Snack!!"

"Come on Scooby, I laid in a supply in the den just for you"MJ said, breaking the kiss reluctantly, taking Shaggy's hand and leading them to the den.

After eating his snack in one big gulp, Scooby laid down at MJ's feet.

"About Scooby, does he take orders from any one else besides you?"  
"Only from the gang...I've seen him accept and obey orders from Fred, Daphne, and Velma. No one else I don't think...Why?"  
"Just wondering is all...if he'd take orders from me for example."  
"We will just have to wait and see."

"Ok...now about tonight...and no kissing until you tell me, then the kissing can start...What was that about Jon?"

"That little handshake game just put him on the top of my suspects list and based on what happens tomorrow, he stays there until someone bumps him off. Tell me where he is in the scheme of things."

"We had a couple of dates...nothing came of them...he's the type that when he snaps his fingers he expects to be obeyed immediately...that's why I left him off my boyfriend list you asked about"

"MJ I love you. I don't want any thing to happen to you."  
"That's the first time you've said that"  
"What?"  
"That you love me..."

Later

"I didn't realize it was so late! If you are going to run me into the ground, I need to get some sleep...I'll let Scooby out one more time, then walk you to your room." Shaggy offered.  
They stood a MJ's door, reluctant to part, yet knowing they must.  
"Good night MJ...I love you" Shaggy whispered.  
"Good night...I love you too" She whispered back.  
A good night kiss and Shaggy walked back to get Scooby in and lock up.

Part two

Shaggy noticed the cookies on the counter for the first time.  
"There is milk in the refrigerator...mind if I join you?"  
Startled, Shaggy turned to see Gennie standing in the doorway in her robe.  
"I need to get Scooby in and no, I don't mind at all."  
Gennie came in, placing the cookies on the table, along with the milk. Shaggy called Scooby in, locking the door. He poured two glasses of milk, sitting one in front of Gennie, while Scoobie picked a spot at Shaggy's feet.

"What is your first question?" Shaggy asked, handing a cookie to Scooby."It's the father that gives the third degree but I guess a mom has some questions of her own."  
"I can tell that MJ loves you. I've never seen her look at another man like she looked at you tonight. My question is 'do you really and truly love her?'

"Yes, Gennie...I do love her...but she's opened a room full of feelings I thought was closed and locked forever...don't ask...it's still a tender spot even after all these years."  
"Good enough...Are you two going steady and have you set a date?"  
"Yes to the first, no to the second. We haven't had time to talk about setting any date."

"What is this a conspiracy to eat all the cookies so I wont get any?"  
They turned to see MJ as she walked into the dinning room to join them. She had changed into pink pj's and robe. Shaggy started to rise but MJ motioned him to stay seated. She poured a small glass of milk for herself, sitting it in front of Shaggy and sitting on his lap, her arm around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I heard voices, thought I'd come out to see what was going on. Good thing too or I wouldn't get any cookies."

"Your mom has been asking questions about our going steady and setting some kind of date for something" Shaggy joked.  
"Mom, I'm sorry. We've been so busy with dinner and everything. Guess it slipped our minds." MJ explained to her mom, her head resting on Shaggy's shoulder, holding his hand in both of hers.  
"Doesn't he have the brightest eyes? He's my 'bright eyes' now"

"One thing...I need to ask your permission Gennie. I need to make a phone call and have a package delivered here" Shaggy asked.  
"I don't see a problem...enough talking and questions for tonight...good night...again."  
"I think she fell asleep" Shaggy observed.

"You take care of her...I'll rinse the dishes and leave them for tomorrow. Now, off with you."  
Shaggy picked her up in his arms, carrying her down the hall to her room.

He had just entered the room when "You can put me down, now" was whispered in his ear.  
"you little sneak! You were awake the whole time?"  
"Well, I had to see if you could carry me over the threshold didn't I?...Good night..."


	6. Chapter 6

Joker on the Beach

Chapter 6: Intrusion

Part one

It had been a long if eventful day and Shaggy felt exhausted as he changed into his pj's. He was almost asleep before his head hit the pillow. The house was quiet at 2 am when the window started to rise. A black on black shadow entered MJ's room.

In Shaggy's room Scooby's head jerked up, awake and alert. The noise of the window being raised had been enough. The big dog's head turned to the right and left as he listened.

The shadow moved about MJ's room. She turned over and the shadow froze. Getting comfortable, MJ lay still once again. The shadow remained still until it was satisfied then continued to move.

Scooby rose, padded to the door. Something was wrong!  
"Raggy!" he padded to the bed "RAGGY!" his paws trying to wake the sleeping Shaggy.  
"RAGGY!!" a third time. Well, this wasn't working! He couched, then sprang onto the bed.  
"Go away, I'll let you out later" Shaggy mumbled, still more than half asleep.

"RAGGY! RARY RAIN! RANGER!"  
Shaggy's eyes popped open. "Mary Jane, Danger? Sorry pal...I'm right behind you...GO!!"  
He opened the door to his room letting Scooby run free.

The shadow had heard the commotion coming from the other bed room and headed for the open window. Seconds later, without knocking, Shaggy entered MJ's room at a run. He was knocked onto the bed, rolling onto the floor. A streak met the shadow at the window. Scooby clamped down on the shadow's ankle. A yowl of pain, a kick and the shadow was gone.

Recovering, Shaggy went to MJ, taking her in his arms.  
"Are you Ok? What happened?"  
MJ never got the chance to answer as her parents burst into the room.  
"What's going on here! Shaggy! How dare you! And after we invited you into our home! I should call the police!"

"Sir!...There was an intruder! Scooby scared him away!" Shaggy had risen off the bed, standing in front of MJ's father.  
"Dad! That's the truth! Shaggy and Scooby probably saved me again! You should be thanking them, not accusing them! Here Scooby...Come!  
The great Dane jumped onto the bed, licking her face. 'Answers that question' thought Shaggy.

"MJ! There is blood on your face!" Matt was concerned his daughter had been injured.  
"Dad, look, Scooby's nuzzle is coated with blood. That proves it. Scooby got the intruder" MJ told her father.

Scooby turned around facing Matt, sat down on the bed, "Rats rite! Rot Rim!"  
"Sir", Shaggy said, " Scooby wounded the intruder...now...do you call the police or do I?"  
"You are right, I"m sorry. I'll call right now...Gennie, better put some coffee on. If I know the Chief, he'll appreciate some fresh coffee."

"Matt, when you call, mention 'Code Blond', I'll explain later" Shaggy told Matt.  
" 'Code Blond' ? Ok."

"Well, I'm not meeting the police with blood on my face...and I might as well get dressed to run. You too Shaggy, unless you want to answer questions in your Pj's"MJ said, pointing at Shaggy.

Part two

The first cruiser arrived within minutes of Matt's call, the Chief only a few minutes after that.

Two hours later, after a thousand questions, fingerprint investigation( they really didn't expect to find any fingerprints as the intruder probably wore gloves), every one was gone except the Chief.  
The Chief sat on one side of the table, sipping on his third cup of coffee. Matt and Shaggy at each end, with MJ next to Shaggy and Gennie next to her, opposite the Chief.

"First, I need to explain and maybe I owe an apology. When MJ approached me on Spooky Island, I too felt something serious was going on. So before I arrived here, I, like a good detective, checked in with the local police. We settled on 'Code Blond' just in case." Shaggy explained.

"Matt, Gennie... we've been friends for years. Shaggy owes no one an apology. It was his good sense and thinking that got the cruiser here so fast." The Chief added.

"It's we who owe Shaggy an apology for even questioning his intentions" Gennie was looking at Shaggy.  
"And we owe Scooby a big 'thank you' for alerting us in the first place" MJ added.

"Well, we know this joker is hurt...need to contact doctors, hospitals, any place he could get first aid" Shagy commented.  
"Already in the works" the Chief replied. "We may be a small force here in Campbell Bay but we know our jobs" the Chief added.

"No offense meant" Shaggy said.  
"None taken" the Chief smiled.

"Joker?...Joker?...Joker! Call me the ditzy blond!" MJ exclaimed.  
"What are you talking about?" Shaggy wanted to know.  
"Remember I told you about that flat tire and nothing was wrong with it? I found a Joker playing card on the seat! I didn't think any thing about it, only threw it in my surf tote" she explained.

"Bring the tote...we need to see that card. Chief, do you need a search warrant?" Shaggy asked the Chief as MJ left the room.  
MJ was back almost immediately, handing the blue tote to Shaggy.  
"She's given it to you of her own free will...no search warrant needed." the chief said.

Shaggy dumped the contents carefully onto the table, picking up the playing card, turning it in his fingers.  
"Gennie, do you have a tea pot?" Shaggy asked.  
"Yes, an old one."  
"Good enough..please put on some water and bring it to a boil" Shaggy asked as he looked over the contents of the tote. "Chief, look at the card" Shaggy said, handing the card to the Chief.

"Just an average Joker—wait a minute! I see what you mean, it's two cards stuck together!"  
"Not stuck...glued" Shaggy corrected.  
"Therefore the tea pot...for steam...like ungluing a letter open" MJ observed.  
"Beauty and brains, a deadly combination...do you have any tweezers or the like?" Shaggy asked.

"Here, I was a good girl scout...always prepared."  
"That's boy scouts but I'm not complaining" Shaggy said, laughing.

Shaggy helt the cards over the steam, turning it several times. It took several tries with the tweezers, back and forth over the steam, until the cards separated.  
"Ok, let's see what's inside..." Shaggy inserted the tweezers, pulling them out slowly.

"Chief, you got an evidence bag with you?"  
"I was a boy scout" he said, pulling a baggie from his brief case. Shaggy extracted two objects, placing them in the baggie.

"I knew they existed but I've never seen one, let alone two" the Chief exclaimed.  
"Two 10,000.00 bills stuck between two cards. My guess is a payment for services rendered or to be rendered." Shaggy observed, turning his attention to the remaining items.

Part three

After returning some personal items, Shaggy said "What do we have here?", lifting a bikini top, raising his eyebrows.  
"Not in your wildest dreams, buster!" MJ cried out, grabbing the top from his hand along with the bottoms lying on the table, stuffing them hurriedly back into the tote. Her face turning beet red and every one laughing at her embarrassment.

Shaggy continued going through the remaining items, handing each to MJ, who returned them to her tote.  
"Wait a minute, this isn't mine. I've never seen it before" MJ helt up a gold colored key.  
"Have you Mom?, Dad?" Her parents looked at the key, each shaking their heads negatively.

The Chief took the key, examining it with a small magnifying glass he had taken from his briefcase.  
"It's a storage locker key. We only have two areas with storage lockers. The bus station and the air port." the Chief said.  
"Tell me where they are in relation to the town...and Shipwreck" Shaggy asked.  
"Airport to the north, bus to the south, Shipwreck is south" the Chief explained.

"Try the bus station first...This mystery is almost solved. All we need is a plan and a net. Chief, I think you can help in both areas" Shaggy announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Joker on the Beach

Chapter 7: The Plan in Action

Part one: The Run

One half hour later, they had a plan. The chief, true to his word, had located the locker and had an undercover officer on the way to the bus station.

"Chief, MJ and I have to run, have breakfast at Joe's and surf. If we don't our friend may think something is fishy. Can you have back up in place, just in case?" Shaggy asked.  
"I have several officers in mind. MJ's group doesn't know them and if they're spotted I'll have their ears on a neckless by lunch."  
"Then it's time to set our plan into action."

They all rose, Shaggy and MJ heading for the door. Gennie walked up to Shaggy, putting her arm around his neck.  
"Keep yourselves safe. You are a fine young man and we'll be proud to have you as a son-in-law."

It was still dark when they pulled the mystery machine into the parking lot. Looking around, the only person in sight was an old beachcomber, out before the tourists. He paid them no mind as he pulled his old coat tighter around his neck, slowly walking along the shore line in search of treasures.

"The Chief was fast" Shaggy said, nodding at the old beachcomber.  
"Our back up?" MJ asked.  
"Part of it, he wont be the only one watching us."

They exited the van, leaving Scooby on guard duty. The markers where they would turn were hidden in the fog rolling in off the ocean. MJ described each as hand in hand, they walked down to the shore.

"Remind me to get some new sweats" Shaggy commented as they started their warm up exercises. "I didn't expect it to be this cool in California."  
"making excuses this early?" MJ said, smiling.

Warm up exercises completed, the sun had just started its daily journey, peeking over the coastal mountain range when MJ, standing in front of him, put her arms around his neck and said,  
"Shaggy, all that talk about running you into the ground was just that, talk. I want us to enjoy our run together, forget who's watching, forget every thing. Just enjoy being together."  
"Why don't you set the pace?" Shaggy offered, knowing he could never forget, especially who was watching.  
"Ready?" she asked, brushing his lips with hers.

MJ set the pace, Shaggy running beside her, his eyes constantly sweeping the area. He also took the opportunity to watch her. She ran with long, strong strides that ate up ground with a minimum of effort.  
'Who ever had taught her to run had done a good job' he thought. Her rhythm was easy to follow and he matched her, stride for stride.

They had reached the first marker, turned , passed the parking lot and now the second marker was in sight, just ahead. They were to turn at the marker and end at the parking lot finish line.  
"Still think you can run me into the ground?" Shaggy asked.  
"I admit I'm impressed" she replied.  
"Want to make this last leg interesting?" he asked.  
"How interesting?" she wanted to know.  
"Loser buys breakfast" came the answer.  
"You're on...and I'll be ordering the most expensive item on the menu."

He had expected the extra kick every runner keeps in reserve for the finish line after they had turned at the marker, heading for the finish line. What he didn't expect was her ability to maintain the faster pace. She had pulled ahead a few feet and it took every ounce of speed he could muster to make it a photo finish as they blazed past the finish line.

"Guess it's dutch treat...let's get Scooby out of the van...then cool down" Shaggy said, breathing heavily.  
With Scooby running around, Shaggy and MJ did their cool down exercises.

"Where did you learn to run like that?" MJ asked, when her breathing permitted.  
"I did some track and gymnastics in high school, long distance and cross country was my specialty, I found I liked to run and I've kept it up."  
"Unfair! You're buying! And I'm still ordering the most expensive item on the menu!"

Part two: Breakfast

They had used the public bathrooms to shower and change their sweats. He let Scooby run while he thought over the case so far. The seemingly innocent pranks had progressed to a break in at the Crowley's, Scooby had injured the intruder, the joker cards had contained payment for services rendered or to be rendered. The key to the locker they had left untouched. It was being watched by a series of undercover officers, the better not to be noticed.

He noticed the old beachcomber had returned, carrying a sack of treasures he had collected.

MJ came out of the ladies bathrooms dressed in her blue sweats, brushing her hair. Her hair, still damp from her shower, dripped water onto her sweats.  
"I..."  
Shaggy stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering,"Being watched, talk in van."

Shaggy was right, they were being watched. Two sets of eyes had watched as they began their run, taking note of the beachcomber. They had stayed until the couple had finished their run then slipped from their hiding place, limping to the car.

The other eyes watched his partner, the beachcomber, walk the beach, unaware of the other watching eyes. They watched as the beachcomber returned, carrying the sack. 'nice touch, any beachcomber without a sack of treasures wasn't much of a 'comber'. When the targets entered the van, he met his partner, heading for their next position.

Inside the van, Scooby went searching for Scooby Snacks while Shaggy asked,  
"What were you going to say?"  
"When I got my brush out to do my hair, I noticed something about that joker card. Just wondered if you caught it?"  
"That it was two jokers glued together?"  
"Does it mean anything?"  
"There are always two jokers in a deck...I think we have been looking for two jokers, Jon and some one else...here we are at Joe's."

"Scooby, I need you to stay here on guard duty...can you do that?" Shaggy asked Scooby.  
"Scooby Snack?"  
"Make it two"  
"Roo Kray"

When they got out of the van, Shaggy spotted the drunk immediately. A quick look showed they would arrive at the door at the same time. The drunk, dressed in rags, shuffled along, bouncing into and off the walls.

"You're a pretty lass, How's about a little kiss" his voice rough and slurred from drink, trying to embrace MJ. She backed away in disgust. Shaggy stepped between the drunk and MJ, gently but firmly pushing the drunk away.

"No need to get rough!" he slurred, losing his balance and engulfing Shaggy in a drunken hug to keep from falling.  
"Enjoy breakfast, we have your back" the drunk whispered.

Shaggy pushed the drunk away from him. The drunk waved his arms in dismissal.  
"Just wanted a little kiss from the missy" he slurred and shambled off down the street, his message given and received.

"How horrible! And this early!" MJ said disgustedly.  
"Never judge a book by it's cover" Shaggy said.  
"You mean...?"  
Shaggy's answer was to open and hold the door for her...

Most of the gang had ordered and were eating when MJ and Shaggy entered.  
"Hi gang...let me order then I'll introduce Shaggy" MJ called out. "Joe, I'm paying so how about two orders of your California breakfast burritos with a cup of fruit each?"  
"Coming up...grab a table and I'll let you know when it's ready"

"Every one! This is my friend Shaggy from Coolsville. You've met Duke and Sugar, Alisa and JD next to them, and my best friend De De and Jan. Every one else, you can meet Shaggy at Shipwreck." MJ looked over the room as did Shaggy.  
"I don't see Jon, any one know where he is?" MJ asked the group.  
"He left town,said he had bigger fish to fry" came a voice from the back.  
"One other thing...don't challenge Shaggy to a run...he just beat me, which is why I'm paying for breakfast."  
This admission brought several whistles of admiration and whispers, the group knowing MJ's running ability.

Shaggy picked up their breakfasts, letting MJ pick the table. Their meal was interrupted several times as friends dropped by to meet Shaggy and say they'd meet at Shipwreck.  
"Ready for your big acting debut?" Shaggy asked.  
"It'll be easy, I won't be acting" MJ replied.

Their lips met in a sensuous kiss, her lips telling their own story of her love.  
"Whew! A girl could get to like that" she whispered in his ear after they broke their planned kiss.  
The reaction of the group was as expected, woof whistles and "I Hear wedding bells" were heard among others.  
"This should be interesting" Shaggy whispered.

They had almost finished their meal when one couple got up to leave. They paid their tab and left, waving at Shaggy and MJ, the guy favoring his left ankle.  
"I don't believe it!" MJ whispered.  
"We now know who the 2nd joker...'The Joker' is. Is there a pay phone on the way to Shipwreck? We need to get a message to the Chief."  
"Come on...I'll show you."

Shaggy returned from the pay phone.  
"Message spent...all we need now is to spring the trap!"

Part Three: Beach and surfing

They drove into the parking lot, their eyes searching...  
"There it is...he's here" MJ said, pointing at Duke's white car.

"Scooby, I need you with us...protect MJ...you can have all the Scooby Snacks you want."  
They removed their boards, walking the short distance to the horseshoe shaped beach. MJ sat her tote as planned, setting her board upright in the sand along side Shaggy's.

"Where's Duke?" Shaggy asked the group, several pointing out over the water.  
"Said he'd hurt his ankle, wanted to get some surfing in before it hurt too much...said he was calling it an early day" someone informed him.  
"Same with us...MJ's got a doctors appointment. We'll be calling it an early day too."

"Is Scooby friendly?" someone asked.  
"Sure, he's just a big ham bone" Shaggy answered.  
"ram bone? Where?"  
Soon, Scooby was in doggie heaven, being petted and scratched.

"Guess we might as well get changed and do a little surfing" MJ remarked, removing her sweats. It was obvious that the group had seen MJ in the bikini found in the tote, carrying on business as usual, not so for Shaggy. He had removed his sweats, now stared shamelessly at the beautiful woman before him.

That may explain why no one saw Sugar and Duke walk out of the surf, or Duke handing his board to Sugar, explaining his ankle hurt and he was calling it quits for the day. He would pick it up later.

No one took notice as Duke knelt beside MJ's tote, pretending to massage his ankle while he reached inside the tote, found the two items he searched for, placing them inside his wet suit. He had spotted MJ and Shaggy standing side by side. If he could use the crowd as cover, he could reach his car and be gone in minutes.

MJ felt Shaggy's eyes on her and smiled. That wasn't the reason she felt reluctant, had delayed putting her wet suit on, she suddenly didn't want to be on the same ocean with 'the Joker'. She felt other eyes on her, sending chills up her spine. 'he's here...on the beach' she shivered. She placed her hand on Shaggy's arm, intending to tell him, when they were jerked back to reality when they heard Scooby bark.

"Raggy! Rary Rain!"

Shaggy spotted Scooby in full alert mode, skirting the crowd, his tail curled over his back. With everyone milling around, going and coming from the water, it was impossible to tell who or what had caused this action from Scooby, but Shaggy trusted his pal. He knelt, pulled an object from his sweats, handing it to MJ.  
"Here, spring the trap!"

MJ blew the police whistle hard and long. Sirens were heard immediately, police cruisers entering the parking lot within moments. His cover blown, 'The Joker' began to run, it was his only chance.

"Not so fast!" Alisa stepped from the crowd, sticking out her leg, tripping him. The pain was horrible, she'd hit his injured ankle! His ankle wasn't the only problem he had.

Scooby attacked! This was the intruder that had threated MJ. His orders were to protect MJ. His attack was relentless and ferocious. The Chief led the police onto the beach, barking orders over the sounds of Scooby's attack and "Get this mutt off me!"

"Call your dog off! He's not going anywhere!" Alisa yelled at Shaggy.  
"Give me one good reason why I should!" The steel in his voice made Alisa take a half step back, involuntarily, against the force of his voice. She reached into her tote, removed a leather case, flip it open, the gold badge reflecting the suns rays.

"FBI...Field Agent Alisa Rupp...call...your...dog...off...NOW! He's my prisoner, I have to read him his Miranda rights!"  
"You do...I don't...Scooby! Down!"

Scooby stopped his attack but stood at the ready, his muzzle only inches from 'The Jokers' throat, continuing to growl.  
"Scooby! Come! Heel!" the voice had come from behind Shaggy. He had said nothing, allowing Scooby to threaten 'The Joker'. He was surprised when Scooby broke off his stance, snorted in dismissal, trotting to MJ's side and sat down, looking up at her for approval. He watched as Scooby had sat by MJ, raising his eyebrows. Her only answer was a shrug of her shoulders, kneeling on her knees, giving the big dog a hug.

Shaggy turned to agent Rupp. "I'd appreciate a word with your prisoner, Agent Rupp." The steel still in his voice, just at a lower level.  
"I still have to read him his rights and handcuff him...Chief, these bikini's don't have much room for handcuffs, may I borrow a set?" she walked off towards the Chief.

MJ had watched as the scene played out before her. Alisa a FBI agent? And the steel in Shaggy's voice, enough to make a FBI agent take a step backwards, where had that come from? She didn't know what Shaggy had in mind, only that if she was going to trust Shaggy with her heart and love, ( and she did, she realized ) now seemed like a good time to begin.

"Not the usual trap employed by Mystery Inc. I grant you, this one actually worked. Now, I'd like a word" Shaggy had turned his attention to 'The Joker'.  
The crowd had gathered around the action, as close as the police would allow, MJ included. She was close enough to hear their conversation.

"You're a private citizen, you can't ask me anything! She's hasn't read me my rights! You're nothing!"  
"Your right, I'm just a private citizen but you misunderstand...I said I wanted a word, you don't have to say anything" Shaggy corrected.

The scream was one of agony, born of surprise, 'The Joker' dropped like a rock after being lifted on the brats knee. He rolled into a fetal position, clutching his groin. 'the brat hadn't flinched or blinked, no warning at all' the thought fought its way through the pain to his brain. Now it felt like his hair was being pulled out by the roots, being jerked into a kneeling position, his head jerked back exposing his throat.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, I'll have my word...  
Joker...Duke...whatever your real name is, I have a message for the committee, company whoever you work for, I trust you can deliver it...

I don't care about them...If I ever feel your employers trying to get revenge on me, MJ, our families or our friends, I wont be coming after them...I'll be coming for you personally... and there wont be a hole deep enough to hide in! Oh I almost forgot... the joker card you got from MJ's tote? It's empty! A little bait for our trap."

He threw 'The Joker's head forward. "You can have your prisoner Agent Rupp, I've had my word."  
"I'll be talking to you later!...do you think they'll get the message?"  
A car was heard driving out of the parking lot. " I think they already have, 2 pm at MJ's be Ok with you?"  
"I'll be there!" Agent Rupp said, then turned to her prisoner "Oh shut up..you're not hurt...You have the right..."

When MJ saw Shaggy walking toward her, she turned to De De, standing beside her.  
"Tell everyone we'll be back will you?"  
"Sure...That kiss at Joe's...wedding bells?"  
"He hasn't asked."  
"He will and I better be invited"  
"Maid of Honor...promise"

When Shaggy came up to her, she turned, placing her arm around his waist, accepting his.  
"Scooby...Come...Heel" she said.  
"Amazing" Shaggy said as Scooby fell in beside MJ.

They arrived at the van, opened the side door for Scooby, who jumped into the van.  
Shaggy started to open the passenger door for her. She placed her arms around his neck. The kiss lengthened, deepened as the tension of the past few days drained away.

"Let's go...I have a question I want to ask your father" Shaggy said when the kiss finally ended.

"Yes, I'm not scared anymore...take us home"


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Part one

Exactly at 2 pm, The knock on the Crowleys' front door announced the arrival of FBI Field Agent Rupp. After some small talk, the real reason for the visit became clear. An exchange of information was the order of the day.

The Crowleys, MJ, Shaggy and agent Rupp sat around the dinning room table, a tape recorder sat in the middle of the table. After introducing every one to the recorder, agent Rupp took MJ's and Shaggy's story for her report.

During the story, MJ exclaimed, "Sweetheart, you have one ditzy blond girlfriend! I did overhear a conversation between two men but I didn't recognize the voices. One asked Joker if he had the key. Joker only said it was safe, he never said where it was or that he even had it."  
"Don't worry about it. Since you didn't recognize the voices, we can't use it in court" agent Rupp informed MJ.

"Now for what I can tell you, which isn't much since it is an ongoing investigation.  
One, Jon did slip out of town before we had our dragnet in place.  
Two, the FBI has the cards and money the Chief got from the glued cards along with the drugs found in the locker. Every thing is in a FBI evidence locker.

Third is bad news/good news. Bad news is that Scooby has been involved in two attacks causing injury. My supervisor and I have been talking to the animal control personnel assigned to the case. Normally you would take Scooby to the vet who would run a rabies test and if he's clean that's it. Unfortunately this happened during a federal investigation. The animal control personnel are standing firm on the required 10 day confinement.

Good news is, we were able to work a compromise. Scooby can stay here in your home if two conditions are met: (1) He is not to leave these premises for any reason except emergency, with a full report from the vet.(2) Some one must be with him at all times for observation, no excuses. This includes going outside to do his business, no exceptions.

If any of these conditions are not met, Scooby is to be surrendered immediately to animal control. I want you to be aware just how serious this case is. The Joker has been on the FBI most wanted list for five years, I've been on it for two years. We don't want anything to happen now and he goes free on a technicality."

Matt interrupted agent Rupp to say, "With what Shaggy and Scooby has done for MJ, they can stay here for as long as necessary."

"One other thing, MJ, Shaggy, my report will reflect what good work you did. I can't promise anything  
but I will recommend that you two receive at least some of the reward for the capture of The Joker."

"MJ, Gennie, looks like we have two extra guests for the next ten days" Matt said, smiling.  
"That's Ok dad, I think we can find something to fill those ten days" MJ said smiling, looking at Shaggy.

"I'll just bet!" was Matt's reply.

Part Two

After agent Rupp left, the four continued to sit at the table, talking about how best to handle the confinement of Scooby. They decided the best and easiest way was to work as teams with room for adjustments. Later that day, MJ and Gennie went shopping to pick up more Scooby Snacks.

When they returned, they found Matt and Shaggy playing basketball in the drive way.  
"Boys will always be boys" Gennie remarked.  
"No mom, Men will always be men. We went shopping, they play basketball, with the same result.  
It relieves some of the tension every one has been under these past few days."

"Well, I think you have a keeper in Shaggy(where did he get that name anyway?).  
"I know I have. I just wish he'd ask me."

Several days later, Matt and Gennie relieved MJ and Shaggy time to get away for awhile.  
MJ had dressed in the new 'A' line, stone gray skirt with embellished silk, pink blouse with puffy arms, she and her mom had picked out during their shopping spree. They weren't doing anything special, just enjoying some time alone, walking hand in hand, along the shore. They returned several hours later to allow Matt and Gennie the evening to go out for a movie they had been wanting to see.

Later in the evening they settled in the den, with snacks and cold drinks.  
"My package came yesterday, I left it in the bedroom, I'll be right back."  
Several minutes passed before he returned. " I can't seem..."

MJ had kicked off her shoes, curled her legs underneath her, sitting back on her heels. She helt a package in her hands.  
"I believe this is yours...Scooby had it hidden in the corner" she said, laughing. "Along with a supply of Scooby Snacks you wouldn't believe. It's going to take a week to clean it up." Shaggy sat down, taking the package and started to unwrap it.

"Shaggy, if that is what I think it is, I need to tell you something about me. First, I don't take a trip and get off half way. I ride it all the way to the end.  
Second is ever since I was old enough to realize that boys weren't beasts , I also realized my good looks attracted attention I didn't like, so I started the ditzy blond routine. The boys ( and later, men) fell into two categories. One was the boys who was only interested in the ditzy blond. They didn't stay around too long.

The second was the ones like Jon, who felt that if they snapped their fingers, the ditzy blond should jump through their hoops. When they realized I wasn't going to jump through their hoops, they didn't stay around long either. On the plane and on Spooky Island, you met the ditzy blond. I thought anyone who would dress a dog up in a dress and call him "grandma" had to be someone interesting.

Do you realize the conflict going on inside me? You blew me out of the water! I didn't know what to do with you! You didn't fit in any category. You were the first who wanted to know me, the person behind the ditzy blond! I wanted to let you, but that thought scared me to death! At the restaurant I told you not to look at me--I couldn't handle all the love I saw in your eyes.

Lastly, during the past few days I've realized just how selfish I've been. I don't know what happened between you and Velma, or about the two year break up of the gang. I hereby release you of that promise that I said I'd hold you to. If you want to tell me some day, I'll listen, but it has to be because you want to, not because of some selfish promise."

Quietly, Shaggy unwrapped the package, removing the gold chain and pendant that lay inside.  
She leaned forward, allowing him to put his hands around her neck, placing the hook in the clasp.  
She looked at the pendant. It was his class ring from Coolsville High School. She ran her fingertips along the pipe cleaner that had been wrapped around the ring to protect it from the chain.

"It will have to do until I can get a proper ring" he said sheepishly.  
"It will do just fine" she whispered, letting the ring slide inside her blouse until it came to rest between her breasts...next to her heart.

"Are we just going steady or is this a proposal?" she wanted to know.  
"Yes, it is a proposal...I'm asking if you will go on a ride? A wild ride known as life with me?"

With one tear chasing another down her cheeks, MJ whispered,  
"A wise man once told me that a kiss was worth a thousand words. This is my answer..."

THE END

Author notes: The rest of the story

Did Shaggy ever tell her about Velma and the two years of the break up? I'd like to think so. Perhaps one night in the quiet hours, while whispering in the dark, he would tell her at least some of what happened during those missing years.

MJ did go on that ride called life with Shaggy...all the way to the end. She carried his class ring where she had placed it that night, taking it off only occasionally to replace the pipe cleaner as needed to protect the ring.  
When Shaggy did give her that "proper ring", she would tell him, "When you gave me your class ring, you asked me to go on a ride...that ride isn't over yet!"

Being a wise man, he didn't ask again.


End file.
